The INKED collection
by uniwonder
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots; various pairings, warnings inside... *ramble, ramble* Second chapter: Cliffjumper/Kita!
1. DriftXFemale Alien

**I do not own Transformers, nor am I making any profit by writing this story.**

**Title: Your Payment In Full (G1)**  
**Rating: M**  
**Pairing: Drift/Female Alien**  
**Summary: "You pay well..." He certainly did! Takes place before the opening scene in Spotlight: Drift.**  
**Warnings: Sticky; Xeno; Spoiler? And first time writing Xeno! D:  


* * *

**

She clung to the table's edge as her body moved rhythmically; her breathing was quick, but silent, with the occasional gasp of pleasure as the thick phallus stimulated the most sensitive parts of her being. The owner of this exquisite appendage soon tightened his hold upon her childbearing hips, squeezing the taut flesh while increasing his tempo.

"So close..."

Her whispered words did not go unnoticed; the cloaked figure withdrew his spike and dropped to his knees, level with her dripping orifice. He lifted his hand to the mask covering his lips and pulled it down while the other parted her slick folds. "Ooh!" She arched her back as his glossa delved into the warm depths, her hips thrusting back out of instinct. "Yes..." she hissed and he curled the tip of his glossa to rake against her inner walls before removing it completely.

She groaned in protest, but he quickly silenced her retort as he took her sensitive nub between his lips. His hand soon gripped his throbbing spike and began to stroke it in time with her movements. "I'm... close..." Drift dipped his glossa back inside once more before standing, positioning himself at her entrance. The woman crawled further up the table's surface; she turned to glance over her shoulder, but the mech soon halted her movement by a rough hand against her head, shoving her face against the cool metal with a warning growl.

She clenched her teeth as he plunged into her tight warmth once again, this time with more fervor. Drift kept his hand firmly against her face, his grip tightening with every thrust. The woman's breath hitched, her muscles squeezing down on his rod. So, you get off on pain, huh? He mused and with a wicked grin, leaned forward, keeping his hand steady as he sunk his dental plats into her nape.

The woman came with a silent scream, her inner walls contracting around the intruding phallus. The intensity of her orgasm caused her to tremble beneath him, her hips moving to meet his own. Drift's spike began to swell within her, the heat building within his lower half. He grunted around the mouthful of flesh as he reached his overload. Desperate, he reached down to grasp her leg, pulling it further away so that he could penetrate deeper.

His partner mewled as the hot, viscous transfluid coated her insides, and she squirmed at the feeling of his hard body against her back; "Easy..." she whimpered, only making him apply more pressure to his bite. Such behavior triggered something within her mind, but she was too far gone to actually make anything of it.

The swordsmech finally withdrew, quickly covering his face as she sat up and worked the straps of her dress back over her shoulders. "Mm... You're a lot bigger than most men." She turned to look at him just as he was smoothing down his cloak. "I wouldn't mind having you around." Drift narrowed his optics; "I'm afraid I can't-"

"Right. Still interested in that Cybertronian cruiser."

"Yes."

"Fine... It was fun while it lasted. Come with me outside, and I will provide the passes..."

He stood quietly as she walked out.

On the table, he spotted the evidence of their coupling and smirked before following.

* * *

**That sucked so hard, I'm sure... D:**  
**This is only the first in a series of oneshots. Any pairing requests for the next installment? ~_~**


	2. CliffjumperXKita

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts!  
Had to do a little research on Kita, so I hope this turned out all right!**

**Rating: K+  
Pairing: Cliffjumper/Kita  
Warnings: Spoiler for anyone who hasn't read Spotlight: Cliffjumper! Fluff.  


* * *

**

Kita pushed the barn door aside and stepped into the warm air, tinged with the scent of oil.

"Cliffjumper?" She called out to her new friend, her gaze following the shadows. "I brought you some food?" The soft sound of rustling hay startled the girl, though her unease was finally put to rest upon seeing the crimson mini-bot. Kita smiled and walked over, sitting the bundle at Cliffjumper's feet. "I... I don't know what you like, so... I brought a little of everything."

The Autobot returned the affectionate beam and peered down at the menagerie of fruits and vegetables. He didn't have the heart (or spark) to tell her that his body couldn't process such things; "Thank you, Kita." The golden-haired youth clasped her hands within her lap and giggled.

For a while, the two sat in silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence, of course; it was a pleasant time, unconsciously relishing the time spent in one another's company, ignorant of their coming fate.

"Kita..."

The girl lifted her gaze to settle upon the red 'Bot.  
"Yes?"

Cliffjumper placed a hand over his knee as he moved to straighten his back against one of the girders. "I want you and your brother to leave... Go as far as you can, away from here."

Kita frowned, her lips parting as if to speak, yet the shock his words provoked had been too strong, too overwhelming. "It's for your own safety," he added, dimming his optics in a somber expression.

"Cliffjumper?"

"Just go!"

"Cliffjumper..." She was clearly taken aback by his tone of voice, but stood her ground. "I'm not leaving you here!" she retorted, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks, "I don't want to leave you... I want you here, with me..."

The mini-bot felt his spark leap with emotion.  
Hesitantly, he reached forward, cupping a single wet cheek within the palm of his larger hand, swiping the stream away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry..." he said, "I didn't mean to make you sad." It was his duty to protect the victims of war, to carry on despite the pain of leaving loved ones behind.

Kita took his hand in her own and pressed a chaste kiss to the warm metal.  
"I love you..."

Cliffjumper smiled sorrowfully and pulled the young female into his lap, wrapping his strong arms about her smaller frame. "I.. love you, too... Kita..."


End file.
